Microstructures are a class of miniature devices that conduct a variety of operations depending on the device construction and the environment in which such devices operate. Some microstructures can be characterized as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) that utilize an electrical signal to operate, such as in the case of a motor or a coil.
As will be appreciated, fabrication of microstructures can be challenging due in part to increased miniaturization of certain macro devices and MEMS elements. Such fabrication may require components having differing dimensions and small tolerances. As such, a high number of complicated processing steps are often needed to provide a suitable microstructure.
In these and other types of microstructures, it is often desirable to increase efficiency of fabrication, particularly with regard to reducing the number and complexity of manufacturing processes.